


The (Hwasian) Seal Of Doom

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crack, Humor, K-2SO/seal-droid implied but only if you have a mind, Other, Worldbuilding, don't sully their friendship!111!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: What's Hwasian Seal? I have no idea*.SPOILER* They're extinct, after all.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The (Hwasian) Seal Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/gifts).



The seal-droid – droid, masquerading as a seal, made to look like a copy of the meat and blood animal; what a bizarre and utterly… human idea – looked at K-2SO pleadingly. Or, to be precise, its seal-like outward form looked at K-2SO in a way which would be interpreted as “pleading” by humans. As far as K-2SO knew, the actual Hwasian seals would make such a face by accident and without any meaning behind it, but this, of course, wasn’t an actual Hwasian seal. It was a droid and, by the actual electronic reactions of it – like, “romantically” dim eyes – a running dangerously low on the energy one. It was unusual and probably meant the droid’s engine was faulty and it had been running around on a battery.

Droid in seal’s camouflage was making squashy sounds which humans would interpret as “cute”. K-2SO interpreted them as request for emergency charging. Emergency charging would mean opening their front or back – depending on the model – panels and sending the energy directly between their cores.

K-2SO hesitated. The Hwasian mission’s objectives were clear: to expose lies of pro-Imperial regime. That Hwasian seals in the capital’s zoo, the only proof the species wasn’t extinct because of pollution, were actually all fakes, was the news which could shake the public and government, even – the species was tied to local beliefs about royal family and planet’s safety.

Also, among more sophisticated droids, sharing the inner energy was considered the most… intimate procedure.

The seal-droid’s noises became lower and its eyes closed. Humans would interpret it as “resignation” or “disappointment”, but K-2SO knew it was just a sign the droid had just started turning into a hibernation mode.

Letting the small droid discharge completely, taking it apart and leaving it ripped off carcass somewhere in public would greatly benefit the mission.

The seal-droid changed the frequency of its requests into a barely audible – for humans – whistle. Humans might call it “purring”.

Apparently, K-2SO spent too much time with humans.

‘Alright,’ he said, spreading his legs for the easier access and opening his charger panel, the small piece of metal at the lower part of his back. ‘Request received and approved. The procedure of direct charging initiated. But,’ he added, as the seal-droid’s eyes opened and it made a high-pitched sound of revoking the hibernation sequence; sound which to humans’ far from perfect ears would seem joyous, ‘you are going to show me around in return, little friend.’


End file.
